Chapter 3/Sector 456 attacked
(Space, sector 456) The allied fleet approaches the sector to intercept the alternate mirror universe assault fleet. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew are at their battle stations as Captain Tyson looks at the main viewer of his ship at the assault fleet. Tyson to attack fleet hold position let's see what they do first don't fire unless you're fired upon we didn't start this attack but we'll sure as hell finish it Captain Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Then Lieutenant Hailey looks at her console then at Captain Tyson. Sir we're being hailed by the lead ship its Voyager Lieutenant Hailey says with a surprised look on her face. Tyson and Mitchell look at each other. Open a channel Captain Tyson says as he gets up from his chair. She nods and opens a channel it shows the bridge of the ISS Voyager. I'm Captain Chakotay of the ISS Voyager you and your forces will surrender and meet the demands of the Empire or we'll destroy you and the Federation Chakotay says on the viewer. Then Typhuss appeared on the left side of the viewer. This Admiral Kira of the Federation starship Intrepid, we will not surrender you son of a bitch, if you attack our ships we will open fire on your ship says Typhuss on the viewscreen to Captain Chakotay of the ISS Voyager. We outnumber you Captain and Admiral you've got 34 seconds to surrender or we will destroy your forces there will be no further warning Captain Chakotay says as the transmission ends. Both Captain Tyson and Commander Mitchell look at each other. (Sector 456) The allied fleet is nose to nose with the Terran assault fleet. (Briefing room) Captains Core, Martin, K'Ehleyr, and General Kori along with Admiral Kira are around the briefing room as Captain Tyson looks at them. All right we've got 34 seconds before there's a shooting war what are our options Captain Tyson says as he looks at his comrades. Well we are not going to surrender, if we do they will kill us, this is war they came to our universe to start a war, we fight says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. He pressed the com panel. Major Peterson how is the evac of outpost Beta going? Captain Tyson asked as he spoke in the panel. Its proceeding nicely sir we're almost done, wait TAKE COVER SIR WE'VE GOT TERRAN FIGHTER SHUTTLES THEIR ATTACKING THE TRANSPO------------------''. says Major Peterson before they lost contact with the ship. Typhuss and the others are shocked. We have a battle to win says Typhuss as he looks at the others. (Main bridge, red alert) Open a channel to their lead vessel audio only Captain Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Hailey. She looks at her console then nods at Tyson. This is Captain John Tyson of the Federation starship ''Kingston I've conveyed your demands of a surrender to my comrades and Starfleet Headquarters, negative on surrender we will not surrender but what we will do is FIRE AT WILL Captain Tyson says as he's looking at the viewer. (Sector 456) The allied fleet fires their weapons at the Terran assault fleet as the fleets move towards each other and the battle starts.